middarafandomcom-20200215-history
House Serrett
HOUSE SERRETT. ‘With Wisdom, We Conquer’ Entwined in the Politics of Middara, House Serrett’s roots stretch back millennia before the Continental Unification. In history and legend, the House Serrett began with King Aereyon Serrett rising from the most humble of beginnings to overturn the vicious and deceitful reign of the Gods of Yore, with his insight and compassion of the God of Fire the House Serrett was given the recipe of ‘Hellfire’, a ravenous blue flame that can maim, torture, sear and kill all in it’s path. King Aereyon used this weapon on the Gods of Yore, forever securing the House of Serrett. King Aereyon used Hellfire sparingly, faring to understand his neighbouring houses and securing links with them through Academic research, during the ages before Continental documentation, House Serrett was one of the few to write and document the ways of their region and the far flung knowledge delivered to them by their explorers. House Serrett formalised the first structured banking system within the Middarran continent, the Serastapor Bank funds allies and trusties beyond the borders of the realm and claims it’s support from those who pay the bank in kind. Families have risen and fallen to the gilded hand of the Serastapor Bank. During the Wars of Accession, the Serretts stood alone in difference to the three opposing families of; Swinestone, Caedes and Rahlaeron. King Llewellyn Serrett 201-236, the proclaimed King of the Southern Lands, reigned victorious throughout the early part of the Wars however latterly sought to secure the Serrett Dynasty with House Swinestone to prevent a multi-front war crippling his army. With the Conjoining of House Serrett and House Swinestone, Llewellyn claimed control of both houses’ armies and constructed the mighty rotunda fortress ‘Sergartyn’, securing the Serrett stronghold viciously. Around this time, Karn Rahlaeron’s 204-240 son and heir to the Rahlaeron House mysteriously died in his sleep, an apparent peaceful passing with no ill health reported. At a time of great fighting between the Serretts and Rahlaerons, suspicion fell on poisoning by the Serretts, vengeance was swift and within the fortnight King Llewellyn’s throat was slashed as he knelt to pray before the Glass Throne in the apparently secure Sept of Serastapor, the seat and Capitol of Power to the Serrettian Regions. Karn Rahlaeron took responsibility and laid waste to the shocked Serrett Capitol, Llewellyn’s son Richard 224-297 escaped narrowly, going on to adopt his mothers maiden name of Swinestone to evade capture in Swinestone allied regions, later using it in his reign to lay claim to both the Serrett and Swinestone regions, a claim that did not last beyond his tenure as King. Rahlaeron secured himself as King on the murder of Llewellyn, marrying Llewellyn’s widow he swiftly had her massacred in a pit of ravenous dogs as punishment for her family’s alliance to the Serretts above his own. His line lasted 4 years, with no further family members his line died out. Richard, hearing of the death of Rahlaeron, gained favour with his remaining relatives on Middara and secured alliances with the Houses of Caedes and Saternis to secure his position of King of Middara and the Southern lands of the realm. Richard secured his reign through little bloodshed, his educated stance inherited from the Serrett dynasty proved effective and efficient in procuring civilians to his cause, with few collections of men willing to fight for a future Rahlaeron heir to appear from thin air, Richard claimed his throne in a matter of weeks. Under his reign he moved the Capitol from Serastapor in the South to Kalassi beyond the Southern bay more North, in the centre of the Continent. Richard united the regions under one leadership, offering his allies and their vassals their titles and positions in his realm. Under his reign, the arts flourished and architecture modernised beyond the style of his Fathers castles and the Serastapor Bank spread it’s grip into other houses in need of funds after the Wars of Accession. Despite Richard’s Serrett lineage, his decision to follow his mothers landed name resulted in the Serrett Dynasty continuing on from Llewellyn’s brother Arganys Serrett 219-288 and finally to Arganys’ son Ereys Serrett 275-, First of his name, Leader of the Serrettian Regions, Lord of Sergartyn, Chancellor of the Serastapor Bank and Second in line to the Glass Throne of Middara through his Cousin Richard Serrett.